


you're safe now

by EthelPhantom



Series: Water is the Mirror of You and I [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Euphie and Nunnally have a conversation





	you're safe now

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Euphie. I have no other excuses.
> 
> Also, takes place after chapter five, sooo....
> 
> If you haven't read the main fic, Tides Brought to You, this contains spoilers for especially chapters four and five, but if you don't want to read it but want to read this, all you need to know is that Nunnally and Lelouch are merpeople, Suzaku, Gino and Anya are not, and you can just imagine the rest.

“You’re awake! You’ve been dreaming for multiple days already. How are you feeling?”

“...What happened?”

“You drowned, Euphie. But you’re safe now.”

Euphie looked around herself, her vision still blurry. Then she finally spotted a girl with long, curly hair. She was adorable, and it was like she was shining. She felt familiar warmth near the girl and decided to trust her, including the fact that the girl said she was safe. 

“Are you… an angel? Did I die? Are you going to take me to heaven now?”

“Oh no, I’m nowhere near an angel. And yes, you died, but like I said, you’re safe now. I promise. Do you recognise me?”

The voice was indeed familiar. Euphie tried to focus her vision on the girl, and although it took her a while, she was finally able to connect the face and the voice with another girl from her memories. 

“Nunnally? Is it really you? But you died?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Euphie. I died as well, but I'm alright now. Welcome to Exelica, our underwater kingdom. I’ll let you rest a while before I give you a small tour, then I have to get back to work.”

“Underwater? Our?”

“You drowned and became a merperson, Euphie. Of course we are underwater. And our, as in it is Lelouch's and my kingdom.”

Only then did Euphie realise that Nunnally had light pink scales on each side of her neck, and that her hair was floating around very unnaturally. Instinctively she touched her own neck and realised that her skin wasn’t really… _skin _, either. And they both had tails. 

And as one can guess, she freaked out. “I have a tail?! How do I have a tail?! It’s impossible! Oh my—! I'm sorry, I must appear so terribly rude, but—” 

Nunnally put her hand on her shoulder, interrupting her rambling. “It’s alright, Euphie”, she said, a gentle smile on her face. “I’m here to help you cope. And Lelouch, too, although he’s organising Exelicain right now. It’s our national day.”

Euphie sighed. “I suppose I won’t be able to see big sister anymore?”, she asked, meeting Nunnally’s gaze. She had her big brother, but Euphie didn’t have her big sister. It felt unfair, although she did understand that it wasn’t their fault in the slightest. She wasn’t going to blame them for something they had nothing to do with. Besides, she was just glad she had the two of them back. She’d missed both Nunnally and Lelouch a lot. 

“I’m sorry, but no. Well, unless she drowns or accidentally finds out about you and will most definitely not tell anyone you’ve become a merperson and are alive. It’s needed to protect merpeople — humans mustn’t know.”

“But? I know you well enough to know that there’s something you or someone else I know is doing that’s the exact opposite of that rule.”

Nunnally laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. There are now approximately three people — who all happen to have connections to the Royal Family — who know about our existence and the fact you aren’t dead. Big brother most definitely has a crush on one of them, and I’m pretty sure he has a crush on big brother as well.”

“Who are they?” 

“Kururugi Suzaku, Anya Alstreim, and Gino Weinberg.”

“My guess, Lelouch has a crush on Suzaku.”

“You’re right about that."

"Well, he is very sweet, I'm not surprised Lelouch likes him. I actually had a habit of telling him about my memories with you two a lot. It was nice to be able to talk to someone. Did he—?"

"He didn’t even recognise us when he met us, and he only knows we are the lost and supposedly dead vi Britannia siblings because we, both fortunately and unfortunately, allowed him to take the other two with him to see us. We had to explain what happened, and then Suzaku asked if it meant you were alive as well and… Yeah. They were relieved to know you were alright, at least technically.”

Euphie hummed, not sure how to respond. Eventually she just ended up embracing the smaller girl as tightly as she could. 

“I’m so glad to have you back.”

“Me too. Now, let’s go see big brother.”


End file.
